kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sector KB (story)
Sector KB is a filler story in the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It centers around the titular Sector KB of Kamabaka Kingdom: Bon Clay, Jr., Ruby, Sapphire, Liberty Belle, and Hibiki Lates. Sector KB was published on August 8, 2017. It is preceded by Operation: FROST, and followed by Operation: RECLAIM. Summary Hijacking the Hijacked A CND transport vessel is secretly hijacked by Team CRDL, a group of Teen Ninjas. Sector KB breaks into the vessel, having learned of the hijacking, and after introducing their selves, Ruby single-handedly defeats Team CRDL. Sector KB returns the cadets to Arctic Base, where CRDL is imprisoned. Bon Clay explains how Sector KB was founded, how Cheren gave Clay the sector for him and other gay operatives to call home. Bon Clay also has a fantasy of him and Cheren kissing. Clay is about to begin another story, but he realizes that Lexi isn't there, and he leaves in depression. With that, Sapphire decides to tell them a story of her own. The Explanation Sapphire tells the cadets the story of how she met Ruby: Sapphire was a princess returning to her castle when she was attacked by enemy soldiers, and when Ruby (a castle guard) came to her aid, the two immediately fell in love. They Fused and became a cotton candy woman with three eyes. Ruby immediately proclaimed the story as false and ludicrous and was quick to begin the REAL story of how they met. One year ago at GKND H.Q., when Ruby was in the middle of an argument with Makava and Vweeb, Nebula came and ordered Ruby to her office. Explaining Ruby's poor mission performances (based on her team's reports), Nebula decided to pair her with Sapphire, a master tactician, on a mission. Their mission is to stop a slave trade between some pirates and Taneleer Tivan. On their way to an asteroid field where the trade would transpire, Ruby engages Sapphire in conversation, and Sapphire displays an emotionless, non-caring, and disinterested personality which Ruby despises. They arrive at the asteroid and make preparations for when the trade will commence. As they go into hiding, Ruby reads a volume of Bleach. Sapphire "predicts" that the main duo will get together, going on to explain the predictability of such stories. It was then that a robot pirate (Sprocket) and a Floran arrived at the asteroid, aiming to make some sort of trade. Ruby recklessly jumps into action, despite Sapphire's protests, and they steal a metal crate that was being traded. They accidentally drop the crate during escape, breaking it open as a Venus Vacuum plant falls out and chokes in space. The kids deduce this was NOT the slave trade and have jeopardized the mission. They report their failure to Nebula, and Ruby angrily walks away. Nebula then tells Sapphire that she wanted her to improve her social skills, and while Sapphire sees no point in that, she agrees to try to talk with Ruby some more. She changes into her swimsuit and meets Ruby in the spa room. The latter is in an extremely hot tub, so Sapphire takes the other tub and makes it very cold. They discuss their backstories: Sapphire was an orphaned child on Glacia until she was kidnapped by Ice King and treated like a life-size doll. One day, Ice King was killed, making Sapphire internally joyful. Meanwhile, Ruby was also an orphan on Galaxia's Sun. A Solaran without an Eternal Flame, she was ridiculed by members of her race, and so she forced herself to work hard in the Solar Mines in the hopes her anger and strength would spark an Eternal Flame. She eventually met and became friends with Pyler, a violet Solaran who was leader of the Solar KND. Pyler deduced that Ruby was not a true Solaran, but someone of a different species, and encouraged her to join GKND to meet someone like her. Pyler assured her that Ruby would always be a Solaran at heart. Sapphire compares her reason for joining GKND with her own, and both realize that they have a gem embedded in their hand. Suddenly, the base is invaded by pirates, with Sprocket wanting revenge for the loss of his Venus Vacuum. Ruby and Sapphire engage him in battle, and Ruby listens to Sapphire's instructions while fighting him. However, Sprocket proved relentless, and it was only when Arianna Dunfree presented him her own Venus Vacuum that Sprocket decided to withdraw. Ruby and Sapphire agree to become partners in the hopes of understanding what they are. Ruby concludes the story for the cadets, who are confused. She and Sapphire then recite their conversation from a few missions later, where Sapphire is glad to have met her and Ruby explains how her anger gives her power. Sapphire hopes to understand her emotions better and gives Ruby a kiss. Ruby explains that this resulted in ridicule from other operatives, and they decided to join Earth's KND as part of an exchange program. The cadets are awed by the romantic moment, not paying any mind to the rest of the story. Ruby was upset with Sapphire for trying to besmirch their history and for messing up her character, and Sapphire apologizes. Characters *Sector KB **Bentham Claymore, Jr. **Ruby **Sapphire **Liberty Belle **Hibiki Lates *Team CRDL **Cardin Winchester **Russel Thrush **Sky Lark **Dove Bronzewing *Galactic Kids Next Door (flashback) **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Vweeb **Makava **Arianna Dunfree *Marcus Drilovsky *Cheren Uno Locations *Kamabaka Kingdom **'Sector KB Treehouse' *KND Arctic Base *GKND H.Q. (flashback) *Solar Mines (flashback) Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga Category:Discontinued